7th_seafandomcom-20200215-history
Inismore
Inismore is the second largest island in the Glamour Isles. History Inish history isn't the best kept, though several important events have managed to filter through the mists of time. The first and most important of the Inish stories is the O'Bannon. The first High king of Inismore, O'Bannon was known as a righteous leader. He ruled for fifteen years before his time as king was through. Strangely though, he wasn't killed or displaced. One day, he just stood up and told his wife he was "going for a walk" and didn't return (at least in his wife's lifetime). With the kingdom in chaos, war broke out between the many Inish factions before a new high king from the O'Toole's took the throne. In the 700s Vestenmannavnjar raiders took the island of Inismore and set up several trading post cities. Inismore became an occupied nation for more than three hundred years. In 1014 however, everything changed. A young man calling himself "O'Bannon" walked into the high king's throne room, killed the current high king - pinning him to the chair in the process - and took command of Inismore. He defeated the Vestenmannavnjar and, contrary to expectations, made the leaders swear loyalty to Inismore. Seven years later, just like the last O'Bannon, he left the throne for a walk and didn't return. So began O'Bannon's long running history of returning to his throne, killing the high king, and taking control of the nation. After his departure, control of the island passed from king to king in bloody conflict anfter bloody conflict until Avalon took command of the Island. The Inish never took kindly to Avalon's rule and in 1650 they began a war for independence - funded by Montaigne spies. They were well on their way to success when, a year later, O'Bannon returned for the third time. In short order, the small rebellion had thrown out the Montaigne and begun a full-scale war with Avalon. This ended in 1656 when Queen Elaine took the throne. Immediately, O'Bannon called a ceasefire, sailed to Avalon, and swore allegiance to her rule; much to the chagrin of Inismore. Since the return of O'Bannon, the Inish people have taken to preparing for the worst. When O'Bannon eventually leaves, everyone expects a bloody civil war to occur. Already the many powerful Inish families have taken to positioning themselves for the coming war. O'Bannon for his part seems unconcerned with these political maneuvres. The current leader of Inismore is "Mad Jack" O'Bannon - a man who has ruled the island of Inismore no less than 3 times of its entire history and legend. He is supposedly immortal, close to all-seeing, and entirely insane (if functional). Politics/Relations Officially, Inismore is allied with Avalon and follows Queen Elaine's lead. In practice, the people of Inismore only accept the Avalon control because O'Bannon does and no one can control O'Bannon. Still, since the allegiance with Avalon, Avalon's rules have lightened significantly on the island and Inismore has become much stronger. Most maintain a hope that O'Bannon still knows what he's doing. As such, Inismore's relations mirror that of Avalon. Religion Inismore is primarily Druidic, though Objectionist and Vaticine are both present Category:Faction Category:Nation of Theah Category:Isles of Avalon